The present invention relates to image display devices and the like, more particularly, to a technology to contribute high definition of a liquid crystal display device.
As it is generally known, in an active matrix drive display device, the number of driver integrated circuits (ICs) is increased along with an increase in the number of display pixels. Accordingly, such an increase in the number of driver ICs contribute to part of the reason for incurring a cost rise. Moreover, as pixel pitches are narrowed along with an advance in a high-definition screen, connection between a pixel and a driver IC is becoming difficult. To resolve these problems, a display device of a multiplex pixel structure is known in which one data line supplies electric potential to two or more adjacent pixels by time division, thus reducing the number of driver ICs and widening pitches between connective terminals (in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. Hei 5(1993)-265045 or No. Hei 6(1994)-148680, for example).
However, according to the technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. Hei 5(1993)-265045 and No. Hei 6(1994)-148680, two systems of scan lines are required to drive one pixel row. In this case, if different on/off signals are simply supplied to two systems of the scan lines in order to drive the pixel, waveform control of the on/off signals to be outputted to the respective scan lines will be complicated. In addition, two systems of output control lines are also required for controlling output of these on/off signals. Therefore, a structure of a gate driver will be also complicated. Particularly, these problems becomes more significant when one data line supplies the electric potential to three or more pixels.